The present invention relates to a ski-practicing device which provides stimulations of actual skiing motions.
Conventional ski-practicing devices are limited in function since the sticks thereof are fixed and cannot simulate actual motions during skiing. Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for a ski-practicing device to provide simulations of actual skiing motions.